


Maybe Christmas Doesn't Suck

by MorisStories



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Christmas fic, Keith calls him sir, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shiro changes his mind, Shiro is his boss, keith hates christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorisStories/pseuds/MorisStories
Summary: Keith hates Christmas. Shiro changes his mind.





	Maybe Christmas Doesn't Suck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone through the course of my day, don't @ me
> 
> May turn into a series, we'll see. I have a lot of ideas for boss!Shiro and employee!Keith.

Christmas. 

 

What has Christmas ever done for him - besides remind him of all the things he doesn't have. He’d rather be here, at the fucking office, punching in a fucking excel sheet, on fucking Christmas Eve.

 

Keith smashes in another set of numbers and curses when his sheet nearly has a seizure. Seriously, fuck this holiday. He growls and grumbles down at his computer before deciding to get up and grab a fresh cup of coffee. That is, until he checks the time.

 

“Dammit.” He breathes, realizing he overclocked himself again. The boss is not going to be happy.

 

A glance up to the large office tells him that his boss is still here, judging by the soft glow of lamplight through the windows. He doesn't always stay late like this, especially on Christmas Eve. Keith takes another second to contemplate that decision before clocking off and shutting his computer down. He remembers Matt from IT telling him to do so so they can run routine updates before the office returns from break.

 

Keith snatches up his coat, scarf, and gloves before heading to the stairs. He refuses to take the elevator since the stairs are usually his only form of physical activity during working hours. He takes what he can get.

 

It's freezing outside. And snowing. Because of course it is. The next bus won't arrive for another fifteen minutes, at least, maybe more with the snow accumulating on the roads, so Keith huddles beneath the bus stop. The little shelter keeps him from getting snowed on but does little to abate the chill. He cups his fingers to his mouth and exhales onto them, watching the wisp of breath fade into the air. 

 

“There's supposed to be a blizzard tonight.” Keith swivels his head to the left to see his boss standing there next to him, grey eyes cast toward the thick clouds above. The man's grey-ish hair sticks out from beneath his cap, just over his forehead, and his cheeks are just the slightest shade of pink with the cold. He looks to Keith then, one brow raised and a grin pulling at his lips, “You're not waiting for the bus, are you?”

 

“Uh,” Keith says, ever so eloquently, “Yeah. I didn't bring my bike today - too cold.”

 

Honestly, Keith would be lying if he said he wasn't pining after Mr. Shirogane, but he'd never admit to it either, even as a chuckle leaves the man's lips. “Let me take you home. I'm afraid you'd turn into a block of ice out here.”

 

Keith blinks in disbelief. Shiro wants to take him home? Him. Keith Kogane. The office's resident “bad boy” and horribly introverted loner.

 

“Unless you'd like to turn to ice.” Shiro says, shocking Keith from his thoughts.

 

“Not really.” To Keith's surprise, the sentence comes out much more solid despite the cold creeping into his bones. “Thank you.”

 

Shiro gives him a dazzling smile and says, “Great, come on.”

 

They make their way back toward the office building and into the company garage. Shiro’s car flashes as they near it and, honestly, Keith is afraid to touch it. He knows cars and knows that this particular BMW costs more than his house. He hesitates a moment but Shiro's questioning gaze gets him moving again to open the passenger door and slide into the plush leather seat.

 

“Why were you here so late?” 

 

“Mmh.” Keith shrugs, clicking his seatbelt, “I just lost track of time.” He looks over to Shiro, who's removed his cap, hair sticking up in different ways and nose a little red. Cute. 

 

Their eyes meet and Keith immediately feels himself flush with embarrassment from staring. Shiro's still grinning though and he says, “Not much else to do tonight? What's your address?”

 

“No..” Keith mumbles, fishing out his phone to give Shiro the address to his flimsy little one bedroom home on the edge of town.

 

“That's a bit far..” Shiro mumbles, tapping the address into his maps application and setting the phone into its holder. “No worries, we'll get you there.”

 

Keith thanks him and he pulls out of his spot toward the garage exit. The snow is still coming down around them but, thankfully, it isn't too heavy. They sit in comfortable silence during the drive and Keith watches the sides of the road pile up with white. That isn't a good sign.

 

By the time they reach his house, the roads are barely visible. “Come on, you're not driving any more tonight.” Keith says as he unbuckles from the car, “I have a pretty decent couch.”

 

Shiro blinks and his cheeks flush, “I couldn't, I should really -”

 

“You said yourself there's going to be a blizzard.”

 

They sit there for a moment and Shiro's stare makes him squirm before those silver discs drop away, “You're probably right.”

 

Keith nods once, “Really no use in getting stuck out there.” he says, with more confidence than he feels. His fingers are shaking. Keith leads the way to the door and opens it, willing his hands to fucking calm down as the lock finally releases. “It isn't much..” 

 

“It's nice.” Shiro says, stepping through the entrance and closing the door. Except it really isn't much. The sparsely decorated living room and kitchen leave nothing to gawk at and even the furniture is plain and black.

 

They hang their coats in the hall closet and kick off their wet shoes by the door. Keith wanders into the kitchen to grab them a couple drinks and turns to see Shiro gazing at the only photo of him and his father. Fuck, he's beautiful. Square jaw, fluffy hair, stunning grey eyes, even the scar across the bridge of his nose is perfect. And he's here in Keith's house.  _ His. _

 

Keith clears his throat as he approaches Shiro, holding out the drink, “That's my dad. He passed when I was young.” 

 

“It's just you, then?” Shiro asks, taking the bottle. Their fingers brush and Keith's heart jumps into his throat as he drops his hand quickly.

 

“Yeah. Just me.”

 

“Sorry to hear that.” Keith shrugs but startles slightly when Shiro's hand lands on his shoulder. The prosthetic is cool, even through his shirt, and he wonders if it makes Shiro colder in the winter. Their eyes meet again as his boss opens his mouth, “I understand how hard it is to lose a parent. My father died some time ago and mother decided to move back to Japan to be with family. I stayed here to continue working.”

 

“Ah, I - right, sorry about -” Keith stammers, trying to bite his tongue before something stupid slips out.  _ Come on, Kogane, get a grip. _

 

Shiro just grins and squeezes his shoulder before dropping his hand, “Calm down, Keith, it's alright.”

 

A moment of silence passes as Keith tries to comprehend the fact that Shiro knows his name.

 

Shiro raises a brow, “Of course I do. You work in my office.”

 

Oh, he said that out loud.

 

“Yeah, right. I do.” Good god, this is a mess and it's all his fault. Keith bites his lip slightly and clears his throat, taking a sip of the beer in his hand, “Sorry. Seat?”

 

Shiro's eyes seem to twinkle with amusement and he chuckles as they sit down. Their knees bump together on the small couch and Keith can feel his face warm.  _ Coolcoolcool, yeah, this is great, Keith. Invite your  _ boss  _ to stay the night in your house. Not like you've ever had a decent conversation with him  _ ever  _ but, ya know, invite him over. No big deal. _

 

“Can't help but notice you don't have any decorations up for Christmas.”

 

“I don't do Christmas.” Keith says a little dryly, leaning back into the couch and taking another drink. He watches the snow fall through the windows, Shiro shifting slightly beside him.

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Because I don't have anyone to celebrate with.” He explains quietly, looking back to the man sitting next to him. His expression is sad and Keith feels a pang of guilt. “After pop died, I was placed in homes and bounced around until I was old enough to live on my own. Been me ever since.”

 

“Keith,” Shiro says, “I had no idea.” Again, Keith shrugs. “I knew you usually kept to yourself but I didn't realize..”

 

Keith cracks a grin and chuckles, “I have friends, Mr Shirogane -”

 

“Please,” He interrupts, “Just Shiro.”

 

“Shiro.. Sorry. But I do have friends. Matt and Katie in IT, Lance who I've known since high school, and Hunk who we met at a restaurant and became fast friends with. Especially Lance.” 

 

“Look, I never said you didn't have friends.” Shiro says with a chuckle, knocking Keith's shoulder with his knuckles, “I've just never seen them. Except Matt cause, believe it or not, we actually grew up together.” 

 

“Oh, I know. Matt never shuts up about you. Honestly, it's a little creepy.” 

 

Shiro barks a laugh at that and it's the single-most wonderful sound Keith's ever heard. It kickstarts his heart rate and he can't help but smile back. “Yeah, that sounds like him. We used to get into so much trouble with Sam and Colleen, his parents, but we just never cared. Though, when we got older, all Matt wanted to do was build things. He took apart the toaster once and nearly electrocuted himself to death - we had to take him to the hospital!

 

Pidge isn't much better, don't let her fool you. Sometimes, I think she's worse than Matt because she can get away with it. I guess being the youngest has its advantages, huh?”

 

“Oh, please, don't get me started. Pidge ropes me into shit all the time.” Keith says, crossing one leg over the other at the knee and smiling at the bottle in his hand. “At least Matt likes to sit at home and tinker, Pidge will drag me out to bars and clubs just to see if she can get me to socialize. Not exactly my area of expertise.”

 

“You seem to be doing well, so far.” Shiro says with a smirk, taking a drink from his own bottle.

 

Keith flushes and looks back to his hands, “Well, thanks.. You're easy to talk to, I guess.”

 

The conversation carries easily from then on. Keith learns that Shiro actually has a huge family back in Japan but wasn't able to go home this year. He's also got a cat named Tofu, who's probably the cutest little fluff ball Keith's ever seen. How he lost his arm in a horrible accident during a visit to Tokyo. 

 

“It hurts sometimes, still. Even after all the physical therapy and whatnot.” Shiro explains, lifting the sleeve of his undershirt up to where skin meets metal. They'd shed their button downs two beers ago and Keith's had the best view of those broad shoulders for the better part of an hour.

 

Keith lifts his hand to touch along the scar tissue there, gently. His hands look small compared to the bulging muscle and it makes his mouth go dry.

 

A hand at his cheek snaps him from his reverie and he looks up into Shiro's silver eyes, “What happened here?” he asks, thumb brushing against the scar slicing down from cheek to chin.

 

“Ah, uh, motorcycle accident. Helmet flew off and a piece of the plastic caught on my face.”

 

Shiro's gaze is intense and it makes Keith feel hot all over as the stroke becomes a caress. His hand is large and warm and so, so,  _ so  _ inviting. Before he can stop himself, they're both leaning in with heavy eyelids. Their lips meet and Keith swears he sees stars before his eyes slip closed under the tenderness of Shiro pressing into him. It isn't rushed or tense. It's easy. It's soft. 

 

Until it isn't. Shiro pulls back with a soft sigh and says, “I've been waiting to do that for ages..” before Keith is on him again, this time kissing him heavily, desperately opening his mouth for their tongues to slide together. His arms reach up to tangle his fingers into Shiro's soft hair just as Shiro's arms snake around his waist to haul the smaller man into his lap. The dichotomy of Shiro's arms sends a shiver down his spine, where it settles and blossoms into warmth.

 

As Keith shifts into Shiro's lap, he can feel the beginnings of a bulge press against his ass and it sends a thrill of excitement through him. He grinds down and Shiro groans softly into his mouth, “Fuck, Keith..”

 

“You have no idea -” Keith mumbles, pressing kisses to Shiro's neck as he leans back into the couch, “How many times I've wanted to do this. Have your hands on me, pressing me into the desk as you take me in your office.” He purrs, biting at Shiro's earlobe.

 

Shiro groans and slides his hands down to cup Keith's ass, kneading the flesh as his hips rock up to meet the others’. Their erections rub together at one pass, causing both of them to moan, before Keith tugs at the hem of Shiro's shirt. He gives a little nod and they all but rip the white crewneck off his - god -  _ chiseled _ body. Keith's mouth waters as he stares, tracing his fingers across muscle and scar tissue. He could stare at this man all day but then where would be the fun in that.

 

His lips make contact with Shiro's hot skin again, moving sloppily across his collarbone, sucking and biting little hickeys as he goes. If he was hard before, it's nothing compared to now, and Keith sucks a pert nipple into his mouth. The sounds falling from Shiro's mouth are amazing. He's already panting above Keith's head and his hands slip down the back of the younger man's pants. Keith shivers and arches his back into the touch.

 

Keith grinds down hard into Shiro's lap, dragging his lips back up to kiss him senseless. He groans when Shiro's finger presses down against his hole and that's all it takes for him to say, “Bedroom.” into Shiro's mouth hotly.

 

The older man doesn't waste any time at all, hoisting Keith up with him - fuck, he’s strong - and carrying him back into the one bedroom in the house. Shiro drops Keith to the bed, using the advantage of his hands already there to pull his pants and underwear off in one swift motion. 

Keith gives an undignified squawk, which makes Shiro grin. From this angle, it looks positively predatory, making Keith shudder in anticipation. He yanks his own shirt off and sits up before Shiro can drop down to him. He makes quick work of his boss's slack pants, letting them drop to the floor, before scooching to the edge of the mattress to lap at the - admittedly huge - cock trapped in his boxers.

 

Shiro hisses slightly at the attention and thrusts his flesh hand into Keith's hair, “Fuck, Keith, you're eager.” Keith just smirks up at him while suckling on the head of his dick through the fabric. “You really have been wanting this, huh?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Keith hums, watching a literal physical reaction jostle Shiro at those words. The hand in his hair tightens and Keith takes that as his cue to get to work. He slips Shiro's boxers down until they too pool at his feet and then takes a moment to run his hands over the length in front of him. It's flushed and pearling at the tip beautifully. Can dicks be beautiful, Keith wonders. Cause this one sure is. Not only is it long, it's thick, and curves slightly to the left, with one prominent vein along the underside that feels amazing on his tongue. Keith is in heaven as he licks a stripe up from base to tip, locking eyes with the man above him as he takes the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the rim. 

 

He needs this dick inside him and soon, judging by how hard his own is throbbing between his thighs, leaving a trail of precome on his own belly. Shiro's pre coats his mouth and tongue, mixing with his saliva to provide excellent lubrication. He sucks Shiro down greedily, enjoying the choked moans and murmurs coming from above him. When his nose touches the curls at the base of Shiro's dick, he hums, and is immediately lifted off by the strong hand in his hair.

 

“Wait,” Shiro breathes, closing his eyes, “You're gonna make me cum..”

 

Keith smirks and leans forward again to catch the dripping pre on his tongue, laving it over the head of Shiro's cock, “That's such a nice compliment~”

 

Shiro groans and opens his eyes to look down at Keith. They're dark with arousal, barely any of that pretty silver shining through. His lips twitch into a tight grin, “On the bed. Chest down, ass up.”

 

“Yes sir.” Keith drawls, making a show of turning over onto his belly and splaying out, before lifting onto his knees. He looks back through the curtain of his hair and Shiro is practically vibrating, eyes trained on the length of his back and legs spreading for him so easily. 

 

“Lube, condoms.” Keith points to his bedside table, folding his arms to lay his head down sweetly as Shiro moves to grab the items. He returns to his spot behind Keith and scoots him forward to plant his own knees on the mattress.

 

Both flesh and metal run along Keith's sides and he shivers, moaning softly at the contact, before one comes down hard onto his ass. He gasps and rises up on his elbows to throw a look back at Shiro. The other just grins and does it again before soothing the reddening flesh with a soft caress. “Tell me if it's too much.”

 

Yah, okay, like this would be too much. Keith is about to say as much when a lubed finger presses against his rim. His jaw clicks shut as he drops his head back to his arms and his hips push back for more. He didn't even hear the pop of the lube cap but is so very grateful when that first digit starts to slide in. Keith relaxes on a moan, spreading himself more for Shiro.

 

“God, Keith, you take it so well.” Shiro groans, watching his finger slide in and out of Keith smoothly for another moment or two, before adding in the second. Keith's breath hitches and he rolls his hips back, enjoying the slight burn. “Is this what you pictured tonight, when you asked me to stay? Getting fingerfucked by your boss?”

 

Keith shakes his head but looks back at Shiro and rolls his hips again with intent, “Just a great bonu - uhhs!!” He shouts as the two fingers inside him press into his prostate, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves until he's whimpering and trembling into the bed. His cock is begging to be touched as it continuously drips pre below him.

 

“For being so quiet at the office, you sure are vocal.” Shiro says, a hint of amusement in his tone as he relents his assault. Keith takes the moment to let his tensed muscles relax. He's panting and drooling already and Shiro hasn't even fucked him yet.

 

“Shiro,” He says, voice already rough with use, “Shiro, fuck me, please, come on.” 

 

“Begging already?” 

 

“Yes, please, I need it!” Keith whines, gasping as Shiro's third finger pushes past his rim. Fuck, it already feels like there's a dick in him with how thick those fingers are. The first two were easily three of his own fingers but the third stretches him so well that he's keening with it.

 

Shiro hums and leans over Keith's back to pepper kisses and nibbles to the creamy skin of his neck and shoulder, “You need it? What do you need?”

 

Keith blushes and his stomach bubbles with nerves, “Y-your dick, please, Shiro. I need you to fuck me - nngghh!” His rambling is cut short with another attack on his prostate and he sobs into the sheets. 

 

“Think you could cum just from this?” Shiro asks, pushing into Keith's prostate insistently. 

 

It's like a fire is building behind his pelvic wall, his body trembling with the effort of holding onto - something. Keith yells, voice raw and broken, as his orgasm crashes through him. It's intense, stronger than any he’s ever experienced, and tears drip from his eyes to soak into the already wet sheets beneath. 

 

Shiro's fingers slip out of his hole and he nearly drops to the bed as his legs completely give out, but a strong arm is there to catch him. He hears a low chuckle as his head swims, “I can't believe you came. And you're still hard.” 

 

Keith manages to shift himself so that his own dripping cock is in view. It's flushed an angry red, still twitching with release, but not going down in the slightest. He whimpers and tries to catch his breath but Shiro has other ideas. An arm is slipped underneath his body to bring him up and back against a firm chest, head turning naturally to kiss the man behind him. As Shiro holds him in place, Keith can feel the blunt head of his thick cock push against his sloppy entrance. He groans and leans his head back against Shiro's shoulder, arching his back so that the cock slips into him.

 

If the stretch from three of Shiro's fingers made him hiss, this has him positively crying out. Shiro hushes him, murmuring into his ear how good he is and how well he's doing, all while rubbing small circles into his hip with the other hand. It helps Keith relax and, not daring to trust his voice, nods for more. Shiro obliges and pushes his hips forward, sinking further into Keith. The squelch of lube against the condom is obscene but Keith can't find room to care as he claws at Shiro's arm around his chest.

 

“God, Keith, you feel amazing.” Shiro groans, dropping his forehead into the spot between Keith's neck and shoulder. After what feels like eternity, he finally bottoms out and Keith is dripping sweat, hair sticking to his skin. He's never felt so full in his life. He swears he can feel Shiro in his throat and his cock twitches.

 

“Shiro,” Keith rasps, rotating his hips slightly, “Move.”

 

And boy, does he. It starts slow, with kisses and caressing hands, murmured words and praises so sweet it has Keith melting. But soon, Shiro starts to speed up and Keith has to hold onto his arm for dear life as he's fucked into. His voice gave up long ago so only the occasional grunt or whimper escapes, mixing with the labored breathing of both men. 

 

Shiro shifts them, taking a moment to pull out of Keith - who groans at the loss - and lays the younger man down onto his back. He slips his hands to the backs of Keith's thighs and pushes them toward his chest, nestling his cock back into his pliant body. Keith sees through the cloudiness of his eyes and strands of hair that Shiro is sweating and flushed and beautiful as he picks his thrusts up again. The new angle hits all the right spots in Keith and he arches off the bed, balling the sheets into his fists.

 

“Sh-Shiro..! I'm - please -” He sobs, “I'm clo-ooossee!” 

 

“Me, too.” Shiro grunts, letting himself fall forward so that his hands bracket Keith's head, the other's legs wrapping loosely around his waist. Keith reaches up and pulls Shiro down for a sloppy kiss, scratching his nails through the closely trimmed hair at the back of his head. He feels Shiro groan and push himself as far inside Keith as he can, spilling inside the condom.

 

Keith feels Shiro's cock twitch inside him and another orgasm ripples through him, painting both their stomachs and chests with his seed. They lay panting together, waiting for the blood in their veins to stop pumping so hard. As they come down, Shiro pulls out of him and pulls himself up to remove the condom and tie it off.

 

“Trash?” He asks roughly. Keith just kinda lays there still, but nods toward the bathroom, making Shiro chuckle. The older man is nice enough to bring Keith a damp washcloth, too, which makes him smile.

 

“S'nice of you.” Keith mumbles and takes the cloth from Shiro to clean himself up, tossing the cloth off towards the closet. Shiro drops down back onto the bed and hesitates as he reaches fro Keith. Luckily, the other man prefers cuddling after sex and scoots himself onto Shiro's chest. 

 

“So,” Shiro says, stroking his prosthetic through Keith's hair, “Was this a better Christmas than you were expecting?”

 

Keith snorts a laugh and raises his head, “That was a terrible thing to ask. But yes.” He leans up and kisses Shiro gently, resting a hand on his jaw. “I'll make breakfast if you agree to a date.”

 

“Yes. Of course.”

 

The response is so instant that Keith's heart flips and he can't do anything but smile and pull Shiro in for another kiss.

 

Maybe Christmas isn't all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me in The Twits @MorisStories


End file.
